We are interested in understanding the functional and structural organization of the mammalian cell nucleus. Due to the highly compact nature of the nucleus, it is difficult to analyze the insoluble portion of the nucleus by examining optimally fixed cells in resinless sections using high resolution scanning electron microscopy.